The present invention generally relates to marking and more particularly to marking tools and tool bits with identifying information.
Tools and other products are conventionally marked with product and identification information. For example, a product might be stamped with a trademark or logo for the purpose of identifying the source of the product. Moreover, items might be marked with product numbers or notice information such as patent numbers and copyright information.
In the area of tools, it has been found useful to mark items with product source information as well as size indicators. The user of sockets and other tool bits can benefit greatly from such markings. That is, rather than searching for the correct tool or attempting various sizes of unmarked tools, a person can rely on the size markings imprinted on an item to quickly identify the proper tool for the job.
It has been found, however, that tools and related items typically have size marking which are too small to see easily. This is especially the case in work areas lacking sufficient lighting.
The conventional process to make tools has also been found to have inherent problems and associated shortcomings. That is, typical tool marking processes involves the use of roll forging equipment. Conventional roll forging equipment includes a fixed angle tooling vise and a relatively small roller plate between which tools to be marked are advanced. The forces generated by the cooperation of the vise and roller plate result in creating a desired imprint in a tool. However, such imprinting can cause unwanted deformation in an item especially where there is an attempt to create larger markings. This problem can be exacerbated when employing a fixed angle vise.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for imprinting tools and other items with easily readable text which taking an approach to minimize deformation or damage to the items. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.